When they Meet
by BAD WOLF WRITER101
Summary: "A jelly baby means ALIEN SUBSTANCES, John. Take one!" Fanfiction where different Doctors meet Sherlock. Funny. ALL ONE SHOTS. Different Doctors meet Sherlock and John. Things get a littttle messy. ;)
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEOPLE! Okay, I'm soo sorry I haven't written for so long. L Anyways, the story, the story… So, I'm going to be writing a bunch of one shots. This story is with the fourth Doctor and Sherlock, but if I get enough comments/followers etc. I'll continue with other Doctors and it will be Wicked. - MAZE RUNNER REFERENCE RIGHT THERE. Okay, sorry. I'm just super happy right now…

"Would you like a jelly baby?" The Fourth incarceration of the Doctor asks John Hamish Watson.

"Erm, well… you see, I…" John stutters and stumbles over his words.

"One second please, as he decides on a flavor, Doctor." Sherlock says, turning John away.

As soon as they are out of earshot, Sherlock smacks John.

"What was that for?!"

"Just. Say. Yes, John. You can pocket it for all I care, but just take one. This is the DOCTOR we're talking

about. He's an alien. Do you have any idea what that could possibly mean?"

John shakes his head repetitively, and Sherlock makes an exasperated noise. Why do they never

understand?

"It means alien substances, John." He drones, but then his voice picks up in pace and pitch in

excitement. "The jelly baby has an eighty eight percent chance of being alien. So forget what I said, and

just pocket it. We can't risk you eating it until it's examined by me of course."

As they walk back to the Doctor, Sherlock repeatedly says:

"I like lemon jelly babies. It's probably got citric acid though… No matter. Remember… TAKE ONE JOHN."

Sherlock turns back to the Doctor tersely, with a fake smile glued to his lips, and John with a confused

look plastered to his face. "I'll, erm, take two please. Surprise me if you will."

This time Sherlock's smile crinkles his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

10th Doctor Meets Sherlock Holmes

THANK YOU SO MUCH to andbreathe and MaddyR. I hope I didn't dissapoint! :)

A noise comes from outside and Sherlock huffs in mock annoyance. "Another one," He mutters.

John's eyes widen. "The TARDIS?" "Yup," Sherlock pops the P and settles back down in his sofa.

"Aren't you coming?" John asks. In response, Sherlock presses his fingertips together and closes his eyes. "Night, John."

"Don't tell me you're still sore over the last time the Doctor came. That was two years ago!"

"I said GOOD NIGHT, John."  
OF COURSE Sherlock was still sore over the last time. The memory makes Sherlock shudder

dreadfully, the type of shudder that makes your whole body convulse.

Last time, when the 10th Doctor came to haunt him…

TWO YEARS EARLIER:

The TARDIS shudders to a stop and a man with fantastic hair and a gray trench coat opens the door. He glares at the sunlight, and steps out with Donna Noble in tow.

"Quite a change from Darapolis, ay Donna?"

The orange haired lady moans, "I guess you could say that." She threads her arm through his and he stiffens a bit.

"Still in love with someone else." Sherlock says aloud from his seat in Lucky's Bakery. A notable view to see everything. "Sorry?" John asks, wiping cherry sauce off his shirt. His fingers move rapidly and he freezes when he notices that he can no longer feel his best friend's presence. Yep. Walking to the TARDIS. Again. Leaving John alone. Again. John swears under his breath and gets up, disturbing the table. That man…

Sherlock glues a smile to his lips as he strides to the man he knows as the Doctor. Maybe today he'll be able to catch a glimpse of the inside of the TARDIS, something the Doctor continues to refuse him. "Hello," Sherlock calls out.

The Doctor looks up and is faced head on by Sherlock, his billowing coat, and of course, a panting John. "Who's that?" Donna asks, nudging the Doctor in the ribs.

"That… oh no. Donna, it's _him._ Sherlock Holmes. The one who keeps TRYING to get into the TARDIS. Smart girl won't let him in but-oh. And do you know how he tries, the things he'll DO?  
He acts all nice and fuzzy and it is FREAKING ME OUT." The Doctor pulled his hair.

"I've got a solution. Donna, laugh and act normal as we walk away."

He hurriedly starts to steer Donna away but she stays put. Her eyes are fixated on Sherlock's cheek bones.

And those eyes… what colour are they? She shakes her head, staying in a daze.

Whatever colour they are, they are gorgeous.

"Donna," The Doctor hisses through his teeth. But it's too late.

"I said hello, Doctor." Sherlock says.

The Doctor looks around, startled. "Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"Whom. It's Doctor WHOM, thank you very much. And yes, I know very well who you are. Doctor."

The Doctor laughs a little. "Well, it was a… a test."

"mmm." Sherlock says absentmindedly.

'A crocodiles' smile.' John thinks. 'He'll never get anywhere with that horrendous smile.'

"Well," The Doctor says, " We were actually just going to say hello back, weren't we-"

"Donna. My name's Donna Noble. How d'you do?" She shoves her hand into Sherlock's and

pumps his arm rapidly. "He's even strong," She whispers to the Doctor and he grinds his teeth.

"Doctor, long time no see. I've noticed you've grown a… a headful of hair. And I love the shoes. They're brilliant, aren't they John?"

John stares wide eyed at Sherlock. Or is that even Sherlock? It seems like some cuddly monster crawled into his body and took over.

"Yes, nice shoes," He finally croaks.

"Never mind," Donna says, retracting her hand. "They're sand shoes."

John's the only one to notice the slight nod of the head from Sherlock.

Or that's where superstition is held. The Doctor notices too.

"You can SLATHER praise all over me, but I'm not going to let you inside the TARDIS."

Sherlock's lip twitches. "Fine," He spits out.

"But then I'm sure that everyone here would be interested to know that you-"

(The deductions he made of the tenth Doctor are to be muted. Viewer discretion highly advised.)

"THERE." Sherlock finally spits out. "And those are sandshoes, John. Why would you say they were nice shoes? They're dull old SANDshoes."

Donna shuts her adjacent mouth. Her jaw seems to have unhinged. "He's a genius, John." She turns. "A bloody genius."

"Thank you, Donna."

The Doctor pouts. " He isn't a genius. I thought I was a genius, Donna. You said I was a genius."

"Highly improbable," Sherlock mutters.

"You-" The Doctor's face turns vivid colours before settling on red. The Doctor deduces Sherlock. Sherlock deduces the Doctor. To make a long story short, Sherlock attempts to climb into the TARDIS, Anderson was in the area, and a very embarrassing video was sent out.


End file.
